


Chiffon Fleur

by androgynoussoulconnoisseur



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynoussoulconnoisseur/pseuds/androgynoussoulconnoisseur
Summary: When Lefou goes to a new club in the fashion district with Belle and Adam, he meets Stanley. He is a fashionable young man that makes Lefou's heart flutter. They hit it off right away and Lefou won't forget this night, he's sure. ((This is  cringe worthy summary, but it's an okay story I promise.))





	Chiffon Fleur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inahs/gifts).



> To Inahs: I hope you like the story and art I made to go with it!

Belle sighs as she waits for Lefou to finish getting ready to go out. She leans against the archway into his room. He was bustling about to make sure he had everything he needs. Finally, he turns to her with a grin and wallet in hand. She smiles and shakes her head with a soft laugh.  
“You took even longer than Adam.” Lefou rolls his eyes with a toothy grin.  
Well, I have my wallet now. Shall we go?” She laughs sweetly with a nod. She turns to head out with him at her heels. “So, who’s the desi tonight?”  
“That would-be Adam, since I was last time.” Lefou nods in understanding as he gets in the car with her. Adam turns slightly to Lefou in the back with a large grin.  
“Hey Adam, how are you doing.”  
“I’m fine, ready to party?” Belle groans with a roll of her eyes.  
“Do we have to start every outing with that?” Adam nods enthusiastically as Lefou laughs. Belle joins in with the laughter because of her boyfriend’s gleeful look. Lefou waves a bit to get their attention.  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Which club are we going to tonight?”  
“There’s a new club that just opened up a few weeks ago and we were suggested to go there by Lumiere and Plumette. It’s called Chiffon Fleur.” Belle explained as Adam starts to get back onto the road. Lefou nods to her explanation. He smiles at the mention of Lumiere and Plumette.  
“How are those two doing?” Lefou asks. Belle turns to him with a smile.  
“They’re well and are still planning that wedding of theirs.”  
“I’m glad that they’re still planning it, but I honestly I’m almost too excited about it and that part just wants to be seeing them get married now.” Belle laughs and nods in agreement with her friend. Soon enough the three of them decide on a radio station and have small conversations to pass the time.  
When they arrive, Lefou’s eyes widen and begin to look like saucers the longer he stares. The sign on the front was lit up so bright that one could probably see the sign from the highway. In beautiful pink and green lights, the sign reads Chiffon Fleur. The club was in a large building that use to be an abandoned factory in the fashion district of their city. There were murals painting on the exterior walls that brought life to the building itself. As they park and finally get out of the car Lefou could see the man at the front door. He seemed to be communicating with people inside as well as counting the people who left, before allowing people in. They begin to walk to the building after making sure they had everything they needed. Slowly Lefou’s nerves began to tighten and flutter in a nervous way. They got to the door and Lefou looked around.  
There weren’t a lot of people waiting to get in and Lefou figured it was because how large the building was. Belle had explained on the way that apparently the second floor was designated seating for people who had drinks and had ordered food from the bar. While the first floor was used for those dancing and the DJ’s booth. From the noise that was coming from inside the building Lefou figured that people were enjoying their time and the music didn’t seem bad in taste.  
It took about twenty minutes before five drunk college students stumble out of the club. They were then allowed to enter the building and the first thing that assaults Lefou’s senses are the strobes, next being the smell of sweat and alcohol. After a moment Lefou gets use to the lights, smells, and sounds of the club. He smiles at Belle who had turned to make sure he was alright. Slowly they make their way through the hall and into the large room that serves as a dance floor. After they figure out the layout of the building, they decide to head up to the second floor to grab a couple of drinks. As they ascend the stairs, Lefou spots a beautiful man dancing like his life depended on it. He seems to be able to skirt around anyone who got to close. Lefou was left breathless and hoped when he came down he’d still be there, dancing like there was no tomorrow.  
As they finally walk through the door of the bar area, Lefou could almost swear he was already buzzed by simply smelling all the different alcohols. Belle and Adam looked to each other and then to Lefou. In return, he gives them a lopsided grin, which they laugh and tell him to go grab a table for them.  
“As long as you get me the fruitiest drink they have!” He shouts back as he sways his way around drunken college students and tipsy business men and women. They shout back an alright, before they disappear to the bar. It takes a couple of minutes, but Lefou finds a relatively clean table with three seats, since the fourth was apparently moved. He takes a seat and hums as he starts listening to the music. Soon enough his mind drifts off to the man he saw earlier. The man was absolutely stunning and obviously knew how to dance. While he is spacing out he barely registers that Adam and Belle were back from the bar.  
“The fruitiest drink we could get!” Belle exclaims as she sets a chalice in front of Lefou, who then jumps a bit at the suddenness of his friends’ appearances. He then looks up at the two, as they get seated, with a smile. They both smile back. “Thinking of dancing tonight Lefou?”  
“Yes, especially after I drink this… holy shit! That’s a large chalice.” Adam laughs a bit as Lefou’s eyes once again go wide.  
“We thought we’d buy you one large drink instead of ten tiny drinks that maybe will have you tipsy by the end of the night.” Lefou nods with a short laugh.  
“I should hope this will get me tipsy before the end of the night.” Belle laughs while Adam agrees. Lefou the tastes the drink. As the drink hits his taste buds Lefou moans a bit at the taste. “Let me guess this is a Cosmo?” He asks the other two.  
“A frozen strawberry Cosmo to be exact.” Belle replies as she sips at her own Blue Hawaiian. Lefou nods in appreciation and gladly sips more of the drink down. The three of them sit there listening to the music and occasionally make small talk. After about a good thirty minutes of sitting there, Lefou spots the man again. He looks him over and swears to Belle that it was the drink making him swoon, which got him a small laugh in reply. He looks back over to the man who happened to be looking in his direction. Their eyes meet in a heartbeat. Lefou holds his breath and smiles a bit. That’s when the man smiles back and winks. The wink caused Lefou’s stomach unleash an abundant amount of fluttering butterfly feelings. His face flushes a bit as he smiles a bit more shyly and waves a bit to the other.  
“Looks like someone likes you.” Adam says to Lefou.  
“Psh, yeah right. It’s more like we accidently caught eyes and he was being polite.” Belle groans a bit, but still smiles at Lefou.  
“Lefou it’s obvious he isn’t just being polite. That was a very flirty wink.” Lefou gulps nervously.  
“You really think that? Should I try to flirt back or is he already gone?” Lefou asks in a flurry of words. Belle smiles.  
“Well I think, since he’s making his way over here, you should just be yourself and maybe try to go dance with him.” Lefou inhales quickly and turns to see the man is heading straight for them. He exhales slowly and smiles at him. The man grins as he makes his way over in the same graceful fashion he had on the dance floor. He spins a bit and drops into a bow like stance. With his arms, out and legs crossed. Lefou giggles a bit at the show of moves. The man smiles and spins himself back up. He smiles at Lefou.  
“I saw you glancing my way and I simply had to say hello to a beautiful guy such as yourself.” Lefou’s eyes widen a bit as he smiles at the other. “My name is Stanley. Is there any chance you dance?” Lefou squeaked out a bit of a squeal that caused Stanley to grin a bit more.  
“Uh, yes I dance. I dance a lot, in the shower, down the street, in movie theater even! Oh, I just said a little too much.” Stanley only smiles and lets out the most beautiful laugh Lefou has ever heard. Lefou blushes before remembering that he has yet to say his name. “My name is Lefou by the way.” He says quickly with a tad nervousness to it. Stanley’s eyes twinkle a bit.  
“Well Lefou, would you mind if I asked you to dance with me?”  
“Not at all! I’d love to dance with you!” He looks over at Belle and Adam who give him thumbs up.  
“We’ll catch up with you later Lefou. Have a fun time.” Lefou nods his thanks and smiles to them before getting up and walking down to the dance floor with Stanley.  
As they make their way into the throngs of people Stanley and Lefou grasp each other’s hand to make sure not to get separated. Finally, when they make it to a less dense area and aren’t too far away from the DJ, they slowly begin to dance. At first, they just simply sway together, occasionally touching and brushing against the other. As the time goes on and the songs change into a beat Lefou feels comfortable with they start to really get down.  
Stanley lays his hands on Lefou’s hips and smiles at him. Lefou grins up at him and throws his arms up while he rocks and shimmies his body this way and that to the beat. Stanley laughs again and flows with Lefou’s groove. They grind up against each other as the song changes to a new beat. Lefou recognizes the song and is soon singing along, much to Stanley’s amazement. Stanley begins to sing with him, but softer as he pulls him close. Lefou laughs a bit into the chorus as Stanley looks at him like he’s the only one in the room. Lefou looks up at him with a small smile and with wonder in his eyes. Stanley grins and spins Lefou before picking him up with one arm and leans back some. Lefou is breathless at the moves and blushes as he stares into Stanley’s eyes. He leans in while debating if it was okay to kiss Stanley. Before he could come to a conclusion Stanley had met him half-way.  
The kiss itself was sweet and ended too soon for both of their liking. But it still set what felt like fireworks to go off in Lefou’s head. He was breathless by the end. Soon enough Stanley was placing him back on solid ground, looking at Lefou in awe. Lefou was still holding on tight to him, as if he’d fall without him there beside him. Stanley smiles sweetly before kissing the corner of Lefou’s mouth.  
“Would you want to go back up to the bar. I need to check in with my friends and I bet you would like to do the same.” Lefou nods as he grabs a hold of Stanley’s hand again.  
“That sounds like a plan I can follow.” Stanley grins. He then leads them back to the bar upstairs. When they get there Lefou sees that Adam and Belle are in the same place and it seems Lumiere and Plumette has joined them. He grins at the sight, but follows Stanley over to his friends. Apparently, Stanley had come with two childhood friends, Tom and Dick. Lefou greeted them cheerfully and even laughed at one of Tom’s jokes. Stanley grinned before saying he’d be back when he was ready to leave. They are soon walking over to Lefou’s group of friends.  
When they get close Belle smiles at him, which makes Lumiere and Plumette turn around. They both grin at him and beckon both Lefou and Stanley over. Soon enough everyone is making introductions to Stanley. As Lumiere and Stanley talk for a bit, Belle leans over to Lefou.  
“Did you have fun dancing with him.” She asked with a kind smile. Lefou blushes a tad bit, but smiles and nods.  
“A wonderful time to be exact.” Lefou whispers back. Belle’s smile turns to a grin and a twinkle dances in her eyes.  
“I’m glad you’re having a good time. You deserve it Lefou.” She says back. They both nod to each other with smiles. Then they turn back to the conversation the others were having.  
Lumiere is at the moment talking with Stanley. His hands are moving in wild gestures as he talks about where he works. Stanley seems to be enjoying the conversation and is even putting in some input. Lefou stares at Stanley with puppy dog eyes. Though it would be awhile before he’d admit it, but this is the moment Lefou falls completely for Stanley. Stanley turns his head to grin at him. Lefou smiles back as brightly if not more so, which makes Stanley’s eyes soften with emotion.  
“Well, you two probably want to get back to dancing with each other.” Adam says to gather everyone’s attention. Lefou blinks before nodding eagerly. He turns to Stanley who is holding his hand out for Lefou to grab hold of. He grabs a hold of Stanley’s hand who in turns helps him up and twirls him into his arms. Lefou feels his face heating up fast and feels as if he was grinning like an idiot. Stanley grins and leads Lefou back down to the dance floor.  
When they reach the first floor and get back to a less populated area they stare into each other’s eyes. Lefou bites his lip nervously as Stanley starts to move them to the beat. Stanley smiles confidently at him and kisses the corner of his mouth to help relax him. Lefou smiles at the kiss. He then begins to start moving a bit more to the beat until they’re both back to the same speed and pressure they were at before. They grind against each other in hopes to be closer and escape to a world where it’s just the two of them in that moment. They laugh and sing along to the music together. The stare at each other like the other is all they could ever want.  
They dance for a while before they slowly start making their way back to the second floor for a small break. While they walk up the stairs Lefou sees his group of friends dancing themselves. He smiles as they enjoy dancing together. When they reach the top of the stairs they make a beeline for the bar. As they approach, Tom and Dick call them over. So Lefou follows Stanley to his friends.  
“They’re you are pretty boy. You almost ready to leave?” Stanley flushes at the nickname.  
“We were hoping to grab a couple drinks and talk some so we can cool down from dancing.” Tom and Dick nod with mischievous smiles. Stanley rolls his eyes and looks at Lefou. “What would you like to drink?” Lefou takes a moment to look over the menu.  
“I had a Strawberry Cosmo earlier and Belle’s Blue Hawaiian looked well made, so I guess I’ll go with that.” Tom snorts back a laugh and stanley kicks at him.  
“Sounds like a good choice Lefou and I think Stanley here would agree.” Stanley rolls his eyes, but a small smile tugs at his lips. Lefou nods to Tom and Dick as Stanley steps up to order the drinks. After Stanley gets the drinks he says bye to his friends and then him and Lefou go find a table to sit at. When they get situated at a small table in the back they start to talk about everyday things for themselves.  
“So what do you do Lefou?” Stanley asks after a bit.  
“Hmm? Oh! I work at a small book café that Belle owns while I finish up the last of my studies at the small community college here. I’m hoping to become a literature teacher all thanks to Belle. I was just going to get a factory job after my tour in the army, but she convinced me to go to college. She’s been a big help.” Stanley nods in awe. “How about you? What do you do?”  
“I work with Madame de Garderobe with her fashion lines and designs. I also model for her too when she needs an extra model. She calls me her pretty boy hence Tom and Dick calling me that. She’s been a big inspiration to me and has helped me out a lot too.” Lefou looks at him in amazement.  
“That’s amazing! Are you planning on making your own line?” Lefou asks excitedly. Stanley chuckles a bit, while staring at Lefou in wonder.  
“I have thought about it and Madame de Garderobe has given me the reins a couple of times on a few pieces, but I don’t think I will be making my own line anytime soon.” Lefou nods with a small smile.  
“That’s still pretty awesome. Also it’s amazing that you model too, but I mean it’s no surprise since you’re very handsome.” Lefou said in a rush of words. Stanley chuckled a bit.  
“Thank you. You’re simply gorgeous yourself.” Stanley said with a grin. Lefou blushes and stutters out a thank you.  
They talk for another hour about things they like and hobbies they like to do, when Lefou’s friends come back up the stairs. Belle looks around until she sees the two in the back talking. She tells Adam she’s going to be back in a second who nods after seeing that she saw Lefou. Belle soon is at the table side where they were sitting.  
“Hey Lefou.”  
“Oh Belle, are you guys ready to leave?” She nods.  
“Yeah, we danced our hearts out and now we’re exhausted.” Lefou laughs a bit.  
“I hear you on that.” He turns back to Stanley and smiles shyly. “Well, I had a great time with you, but I need to head out.” Stanley nods.  
“I had a wonderful time with you too. I hope you have a good rest of your night.” Lefou nods and stands up with Stanley. They hug each other and both head over to Adam, Lumiere, and Plumette as Belle leads the way. Stanley pauses at where his friends and says goodbye. Lefou nods and Belle and him get back to the rest of their group. They talk for a moment before deciding to head out. Suddenly a shout goes across the bar.  
“Lefou!” Stanley comes rushing over to Lefou. Lefou turns around and smiles at him. “Here, it’s my number so we can talk some more.” Lefou’s face lights up.  
“Oh, thank you! I will be sure to text you so you can have my number as well.” Stanley and him hug once more before they say goodbye. As Lefou turns around and head out with his friends, Stanley smiles brightly. He then turns back to the bar to go grab Tom and Dick to leave.  
Once outside Lefou takes a deep breath and sighs happily. Him, Belle, and Adam say goodbye to Lumiere and Plumette. Then they head back to the car. As they get situated in their seats and are buckled up, Adam turns on the car. They back out of the spot and start to head back to Lefou’s place. Adam turns the music on, but at a low volume.  
“How was your night you two?” Lefou asks.  
“It was fun, haven’t been out like this for a while. How was your night?” Adam asks.  
“It was amazing. I had a wonderful time.” Belle nods with a smile gracing her lips.  
“I’m glad Lefou. You deserve to have a night out and to meet a guy that makes you feel happy.” Lefou nods and lets out a small sigh.  
“So should I text him now or in the morning?”  
“I’d text him now so he has your number.” Adam says. Lefou nods in agreement.  
Lefou sits in the back of the car, typing Stanley’s number into his contact information. When he finally has it programed in his phone, he types out a message to Stanley. Lefou smiles at the message, which said ‘Hey it’s Lefou. Thank you for dancing with me tonight. :),’ and pushes send. Soon enough he gets a message back from Stanley. He opens the text up and smiles at the small message of ‘Hey! Thanx 4 spending ur night w/ me.’ with a few emoji’s after the small text. Lefou laughs a bit. Then they text each other for a while. Adam smiles with Belle as they look back at Lefou now that they were parked in front of his apartment building.Lefou looks up.  
“Oh sorry you guys! I didn’t notice we were back to my place.” Belle and Adam chuckle a bit. Belle smiles sweetly at Lefou.  
“It’s fine Lefou. We’ll see you on monday.” Lefou nods with a smile.  
“Goodnight you two. I’ll see you on monday.” Lefou then gets out the car and heads up to his apartment.  
Once in his apartment Lefou locks his door and sighs happily. He then goes to his room to get dressed in pjs so he could get comfortable to sleep. He sends a few more texts to Stanley before saying goodnight and landing on his bed happily. He moves under the covers and turns off his side table’s lamp. The last thought he thought before going into slumber was ‘I hope I get to see Stanley soon.’ He then falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It's been so long since I have written fanfiction so I hope it went well. Also a big thanks to Inahs! You made me have so many ideas with the prompts you gave me! Much love, Androgynoussoulconnoisseur


End file.
